Crash Bandicoot (video game)
Crash Bandicoot (Japanese: クラッシュ・バンディクー) is a platform game made by Naughty Dog in 1996 for the PlayStation, featuring the character by the same name. While playing, Crash Bandicoot must fight Doctor Neo Cortex's henchmen in order to save Tawna, his beloved bandicoot girlfriend for revenge on Cortex. This game was made when Naughty Dog had but ten employees. The game, as well as being originally released on the PlayStation, was also emulated on the PlayStation Network on December 4, 2006, through which it can be played on the PlayStation Portable and, as of Operating System update 1.70, on the PlayStation 3. Gameplay The gameplay in Crash Bandicoot is noticeably simpler than the series' later iterations, Crash doesn't learn any skills throughout the game, he is able only to jump and use a spin attack. The only animal that Crash could ride in this game was a warthog. Levels There are three Islands on the game, between which 32 Levels are divided as follows (the six Boss Levels are indicated in bold): Bosses * Papu Papu - Fought in his island hut. * Ripper Roo - Fought on the waterfall. * Koala Kong - Fought in a mine cave. * Pinstripe Potoroo - Fought in his office at the Toxic Power Station. * Dr. Nitrus Brio - Fought in the Postions Room at Cortex Castle. * Dr. Neo Cortex - Fought on the top of his airship. Crates and other items *Outline Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Arrow Crate *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Aku Aku Crate *TNT Crate *! Crate *Bounce Crate *? Crate *Gems *Keys *Wumpa Fruit Plot Somewhere southeast of Australia, there were three little islands, teeming with marsupial life. However, two humans had been experimenting with the local furry creatures, in order to form a destructive and evil army of anthropomorphically marsupials. Dr. Nitrus Brio had created a machine called the Evolvo-Ray, but his ever pushy boss (and main series antagonist) took the credit. One night, Dr. Neo Cortex had kidnapped two regular bandicoots; one male and one female. They were then put under the Evolvo-Ray. Both worked successfully, but Dr. Cortex inserted them into his patented Cortex Vortex, a mind-controlling device to brainwash and create evil henchmen. He will make the male bandicoot be the leader of the Cortex Commandoes to world domination. Finally, the evolved male bandicoot was inserted into the brain-draining machine, and... turned out to be an utter failure. After breaking out of the Vortex, Crash is chased throughout the lab, but accidentally breaks through a window in his attempt to get away and tumbles into the sea. But Tawna (the other bandicoot, and his girlfriend) is still in Cortex's clutches. Crash washes up on the beach of his home island, having survived the fall, and set out to save Tawna before Cortex could do anything terrible to her. Eventually, Crash reached Cortex's sinister castle, and after exploring the castle and destorying it, he confronts Cortex atop his Airship. After a long fight, Crash watched in awe as the rocket platform that Cortex stood on exploded, and Cortex apparently falls to his death... Or does he?Or does he? Alternate ending Instead of the second ending being more complete like in other games of the series, the first game has a different ending entirely if you collect all the Gems and take the new route at The Great Hall. Here, Crash finds Tawna in the castle earlier, hence he never fights Dr. Cortex. Crash and Tawna fly away together on a bird friend, and many stories are told of the bosses. Papu Papu started a Big & Tall Shop using money he received by selling Cortex Castle to a resort developer. Ripper Roo received intense therapy and a few years of higher education, and wrote the book "Through the Eyes of the Vortex" which talks about rapid evolution. Koala Kong moved to Hollywood, started an acting career, and is working with a speech therapist. Pinstripe moved to Chicago and started a sanitation company. Dr. N. Brio revisited his earlier career of tending bar. Curiously, Dr. Cortex manages his silent escape in the end, as the epilogue explains that Cortex was never heard from again. This is because Crash never fought him, thus he never accidentally rediscovered the Crystals. Obviously, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back continues from the main ending, though that doesn't mean that the epilogues for other characters besides Cortex didn't happen. For example, "Dr. Roo" is mildly referenced in the sequel, and Papu Papu and Pinstripe weren't seen until Crash Team Racing (Special Edition version), and Koala Kong until Crash Bash. Characters All of the characters were voiced by Brendan O'Brien. Crash Bandicoot: The hero of the game. Once just an ordinary bandicoot taken from his home by the evil Dr. Cortex to be the general of his Cortex Commandos for world domination. Crash gained his jump and spin attack from the Evolvo-Ray. But when he was rasied into the Cortex Vortex, to become evil, he was rejected by the machine and gets chased by an angry Cortex. Although Crash escapes by jumping out the window, he left Tawna (his bandicoot girlfriend) in the hands of Cortex's men, so he sets out on a long adventure to save her. Doctor Neo Cortex: The main antagonist. Cortex was mocked and ridiculed by people, so he seeked revenge against humanity by making an army of monsters he called Cortex Commandos and take over the world. He then joined with another mad scientest, Dr. Nitrus Brio and told him to make a machine called the Evolvo-Ray along with the Cortex Vortex. When N. Brio finished Cortex stole the credit and because of his low self-esteem, Brio didn't say anything. Together, they begun messing with the island's ecosystem turning animals and plants into mutants. It seemed like Cortex's plan was going well until Crash was made. Doctor Nitrus Brio: A supporting villain. Being his bosses assistant led to some rivalry and it was actully N. Brio that made the Evolvo-Ray but his low self-esteem let Cortex take the credit. He seems to be obsessed with potions and vials. He stutters frequently and is nervous about what he's doing. Tawna: A female bandicoot who was Crash's girlfriend at the time. She is another bandicoot Cortex tried to evolve and mutate. She is also the sole purpose Crash goes on his journey. Pinstripe Potoroo: A mafia-style, fancy dressed, mutated potoroo armed with a Tommy-Gun and a maniacal laugh. Pinstripe was in charge of the radioactive Cortex Power on Cortex Island and even had an office. It is possible that after his boss fight when he shoots the reactor at the back it stops pollution going into the sea, it could also be one of the reasons the castle catches fire. Ripper Roo: A perfect example of an experment gone wrong. This was Cortex's first test subject and it shows, unfortunatly he had one too many shots from the Cortex Vortex resulting in an insane kangaroo with a straight-jacket and crazy eyes. His fight with Crash took place at the top of the waterfall on the second island where he was probably sent to stay. Papu Papu: The fat leader of the tribesmen on N. Sanity Island. He is the only boss who was not working for Cortex. He only tried to kill Crash because he got woken up from his nap. Koala Kong: A mutated koala bear who has enough build on him to be a body guard. Despite how big he is, he is not the brightest mutant as shown in his boss fight where he is showing off his moves giving Crash time to spin a boulder at him. Aku Aku: Crash's magical mask. He is first seen on N. Sanity Beach in special crates. He helps Crash on his quest and wants to stop Cortex himself. Aku Aku does not speak in this game. Analysis Crash Bandicoot is notable for its rich themes and subtexts, which show the influence of Eastern philosophy as well as ideology of the Elizabethan era. The game largely deals with balance, harmony and the natural order. These concepts are embodied in the duality present throughout the game; good and evil, natural and man-made, intelligence and physical strength, emotion and logic. The setting also reflects this, with many level types appearing twice. Opposites, according to the game, are meant to be in balance. The narrative serves as an exploration of what happens when harmony is disrupted. The primary conflict of the game is the disturbance of this balance by Cortex, whose desire for power and control lead him to act against the natural order. Formerly balanced between good and evil, he is driven to madness by his suffering at the hands of fellow scientists. Now almost entirely evil, he spreads his imbalance to the people and places he comes in contact with. His foil Brio for instance, becomes servile to Cortex, rather than an evenly matched rival. Cortex’s enterprise rains down destruction on the islands, through pollution and tampering with nature, creating a decaying dystopia with him at the throne. This disruption of the natural order leads to the creation of Crash. Although intended by Cortex to be an instrument of further destruction, he serves as a means for the natural order to restore itself. When an evil entity is introduced, a good one soon follows. Inevitably, the two opposites meet and balance is restored. Crash Bandicoot may function as a tragedy in the Shakespearean sense. By this understanding, Cortex serves as the tragic hero. Although only his fall is shown during the course of the game, he was once a respected intellectual. The turning point for him came when his newest theories were ridiculed, despite their accuracy. This drove him to seek revenge at the cost of his humanity. In this sense, Cortex is the victim. His “evil plan” is merely his own attempt to restore balance by exacting his revenge on those that first attacked him. The restoration of the natural order through the confrontation of Crash and Cortex provides Catharsis. In the end, Cortex fails, and is left with nothing. Crash, the instrument of the natural order, restores balance, but in doing so loses his innocence. Like Cortex, he comes out a different person, unable to return to his natural, animal state despite having done nothing wrong. The themes of the game are conveyed not just through the action, but through symbolism as well. Aku Aku is the embodiment of the natural order, aiding Crash in his efforts to restore balance. Conversely, the Cortex Vortex represents the disruption of balance by Cortex. In far eastern mythology, the shell of a turtle represents heaven while its underside represents earth. The appearance of turtles upside down in the game symbolizes the disorder and chaos Cortex has caused in the natural order. The TNT crates foreshadow the events of the game, with the countdown from three to one representing the journey across the three islands and the explosion representing the confrontation between Crash and Cortex and violent restoration of balance. The Wumpa Islands themselves are important symbols. They represent the three acts of the game: the beginning, middle, and end. The islands also reflect the changing mindset of Crash and the destruction of his innocence, first shown to be benign and tranquil, but becoming dark and threatening as time goes on. Each island also presents a different form of civilization. The first is primitive and the only one that lives harmoniously with nature. Consequently, it is the only one shown to be healthy and strong. The second civilization has failed long ago, its existence is only hinted at through the ruins it has left behind. It seems to have been mighty, but ultimately failed and has been taken over by the forest. The third civilization is that of Cortex. This, too, is mighty, but works against nature, which leads to its downfall. The events on the third island reveal to the player that the civilization failed because it went against nature, indicating the cause of the second civilization’s destruction. Therefore, the message of these civilizations is that those who do not coexist harmoniously with nature will be destroyed by it. Considering the game’s strong commentary on civilization, the prevalence of hogs throughout the islands may be a reference to William Golding’s Lord of the Flies. Trivia *Brendan O'Brien voiced all characters within the game. *An early build of Crash Bandicoot had a different health bar in which each hit point was demonstrated by a dot. *In the Japanese version of this game Papu Papu has 5 hit points instead of 3. *In the Japanese version, different music was used for boss fights. *Crash is the only Character with black irises. *Boulder Dash is a pun on the phrase 'balderdash'. *The level 'Rolling Stone', is a reference to the music band "The Rolling Stones". *The level 'Up the Creek' is a reference to the 1984 movie of the same name. *Tawna appeared in many of the Crash games following this one, in pictures and such, as Easter Eggs. She is rarely seen in person though. * Although the rocketsled Cortex stands on in his boss fight explodes, in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he stands on it when fighting Crash in his boss fight. It could be that Cortex rebuilt his rocketsled after he got out of the mine in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. * In the intro video, a bunch of cages can briefly be seen. The entire top row cages say "kangaroo" above them, probably because they failed many times trying to create Ripper Roo. On the second row they say "Iguana", "Potoroo" and "Koala. The iguana cage might be a mistake considering there are no evil iguanas in the series. The bottom row has 2 cages marked "Bandicoot", which could be either Crash's and Coco's, or Crash's and Tawna's. * Interestingly, this is the only Crash game in the entire series in which collecting all of the Gems and items does NOT give the player the canon ending. * To rotate the Island's on the map you press the square and circle button's,whilst In the Japanese version you press L1 and R1. * If Crash misses some Crates in a level they will come down on his head after he has finished the level. * This is the only Crash game to use passwords. * When Crash is falling out of the window of Cortex Castle in the intro Cortex can for a second be seen flying on his Rocketsled in the distance then he disapears. * A spoof of Crash Bandicoot appears in an episode of The Simpsons. Crash is instead named Dash Dingo. He has a similiar name, the game has a similiar logo and music, and there is a spoof of Uka Uka; a severed Australian man's head. * Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon Was never made a platform for PC * Strangely, The creator said "this game is for sony platformer only" but in 2001 until 2008,the games was not in sony only but in nintendo and microsoft too De:Crash Bandicoot Category:Games Category:Naughty Dog Games Category:Crash Bandicoot